soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Brachionapy (Pokémon)
Brachionapy are dual type Grass/Flying Pokémon. It evolves from Tropius starting at Level 48. It is the final form of Jungius. It has the abilities Chlorophyll, Solar Power and Harvest (Secret Ability). It is classified as the Canopy Pokémon. Biography 'Physiology' Brachionapy are large, sauropod Pokémon that resemble brachiosaurus in appearance. They are greenish-blue in color with dark blue patches on their bodies as well as vines. Like their Pre-evolutions, they have long grass wings on their backs which allow them to fly despite their size. On top of their heads, they have a large tree canopy that allows birds to live and build nests. Their tails are long as well as their necks. Always by their sides are two Spearows which are apparently nesting on their canopy heads. Like Tropius, they have a banana bunch on their necks. 'Special Abilities' Brachionapy are the largest Pokémon in the game and as such, can use their bodies to crush anyone on their ways. They also use Grass-type techniques when battling. Other than the grass moves, they use Flying-Type attacks as well along with a couple of Ground-type moves. 'Behavior' Although they look dangerous, Brachionapy are very gentle and will even let other Pokémon nest on their heads. The only danger one of these can do is if they're on your way or did not see you. Fossils from these Pokémon have been found dating 6 million years ago which may mean they were alive to that day. Some Brachionapy are shown to be good friends with Torterras. 'Diet' Like their Pre-Evolution, they may eat bananas but they are shown to eat tree leaves much like sauropods did back then. They will also eat Pokémon Food if fed. Game Data Pokédex Entries Shiny Pyrite "Incredibly gentle and docile, the only way one of these can cause danger is by being in their way or them not seeing you when they're walking. Brachionapy are so gentle that they let Pokémon nest on their heads." Sparkling Garnet "Fossils dating back from 6 million years ago have been found, suggesting the species may had lived back then. They are shown to be good friends with Torterras." Game Locations Shiny Pyrite Evolve Tropius. Sparkling Garnet Evolve Tropius. Base Stats *HP: 109 *Attack: 80 *Defense: 109 *Special Attack: 90 *Special Defense: 115 *Speed: 51 *Total: 554 Type Effectiveness Damaged Normally By *Normal *Bug *Ghost *Steel *Electric *Psychic *Dragon *Dark *Fairy Weak To *Fire *Rock *Flying *Ice (4x) *Poison Immune To *Ground Resistant To *Fighting *Grass (4-) *Water Learnset By Leveling Up *Start: Leer *Start: Gust *Start: Growth *7: Growth *11: Razor Leaf *17: Stomp *22: Sweet Scent *28: Whirlwind *32: Magical Leaf *37: Body Slam *42: Synthesis *47: Leaf Tornado *48: Pillar Upheaval *52: Air Slash *58: Petal Dance *62: Solarbeam *68: Natural Gift *72: Leaf Storm *76: Tree Slam By TM/HM *TM05: Roar *TM06: Toxic *TM10: Hidden Power *TM11: Sunny Day *TM15: Hyper Beam *TM17: Protect *TM20: Safeguard *TM21: Frustration *TM22: Solarbeam *TM26: Earthquake *TM27: Return *TM32: Double Team *TM40: Aerial Ace *TM42: Facade *TM44: Rest *TM45: Attract *TM48: Round *TM53: Energy Ball *TM68: Giga Impact *TM70: Flash *TM75: Swords Dance *TM78: Bulldoze *TM86: Grass Knot *TM87: Swagger *TM90: Substitute *TM94: Rock Smash *HM01: Cut *HM02: Fly *HM03: Surf *HM05: Strenght Trivia *Brachionapy are the tallest Pokémon in existence. *Some fans consider Brachionapy and Torterra to be buddy Pokémon like Plusle & Minun. Experienced fans normally use both Pokémon when fighting in competitions due to their defensive (Brachionapy) and offensive (Torterra) strategy. *In competitive information, Brachionapy acts as a defensive wall but some people use them as offensive walls as well. They may also use the mentioned "BrachioTerra" combo as well. *Original idea came up by SoulKingdomCreator. Origin Brachionapy resembles a sauropod, specifically, the Brachiosaurus. Due to the Spearows, vines on their bodies and canopy on head, they may also be based on jungles. They could also be based on Mokele-Mbembe as well. Name Origin Brachionapy is a combination of Brachiosaurus and Canopy, referring to its appearance. Category:Pokémon Shiny Pyrite & Sparkling Garnet Category:Pokémon Shiny Pyrite & Sparkling Garnet Pokémon